The Prophecy Keys
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: Kari doesn't know anything about her family, but when she finds that her chakra isn't well... normal chakra, she tries to stay normal, but as she changes, she finds the truths of her family... And what the prophecy says about her family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm doing something wrong"

_power is a mystery to the person who finds it. But the power could prove too much. Death and good happen, but also does rebirth and evil. If good prevails a new evil force will rise... amd that's just how it goes. _

_An ancient chakra, said to destroy the whole universe, was brought to the world the first time, the hero was strong, protected by those of pure hearts, and was able to seal this dark force... But now, a thousand years later, when the chakra was released to the unsuspecting people, a man and a woman destroyed it, making a tiger and a wolf transformation. _

_And as the generations went on, the tiger and wolf slept, waiting for their chakra forces to be released. And when it happened, twelve years ago, a snake and a fox was thrown into the mix. _

_A fierce battle. Tiger and Fox VS. Wolf and Snake. _

_But of course, the battle was tied, one killing the other Tiger and Snake, dead... Or so it seemed. _

_Of course, one of these animal forces can join the good, or one can join the evil, but one thing is certain... _

_It won't be long before this power will release itself once more_

* * *

*Kari*

I was basically in a panic.

I was late to get to school, for the second time in a row. I threw on my black shorts and purple shirt, then, untangled my long, orange hair to the best of my ability. After I put sandals on, I grabbed my lucky kunai, and left.

I ran as fast as I could, the academy being sixteen blocks away killed me for being someone who slept late.

"Kari, you're late!" Shikamaru Sensei said to me.

"Sorry" I said, standing in the doorway.

"Just get in line..." I did what I was told and slid in line.

"Why are you always late?" Daichi, the guy whom I swear wants to ruin my life, asked.

"I am not always late!" I growled, trying to keep quiet so sensei couldn't hear.

"Well, you were today" He said with a smug smile. That was the only thing that I hated about our last names being close, he-bugs-me-non-stop. "Hey Uzumaki, you have something on your shirt" I looked to where he was pointing at, he flicked my nose, hard enough to make me stumble into the table behind me.

I gripped my nose as it throbbed, peering at his black eyes.

"Do you like making just my life miserable, or others too?" I asked him.

"No, just yours" He said, closing his eyes as he waved at me.

"Kenichi Kuna..." I spun around, the silver haired boy stepped in front of Sensei.

"Kenichi and Kari sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-" I didn't let him finish, I shoved a handful of tissues into his mouth.

He spit the tissues out and shoved one into my ear.

"Hey" I smacked his hand away.

"Hay is for horses" He said.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Daichi Uchiha" Sensei said.

"Hope you mess up" I told him.

Of course, he didn't... He was a perfect Uchiha.

"Kari Uzumaki" I stood in front of sensei.

"Now, transform into... The only things left... are someone in this room, or a flying pig" I giggled of the flying pig.

I scanned the room and saw my best friend Kiku Inuzuka, alright, I had transformed into her plenty of times.

But of course, my chakra decides to do a different person. I did the hands signs and thought of Kiku, but instead of having light clothing, and dark, brown hair, my hair turned light blue and my clothes turned dark, gloves became prominent onto my hands.

Dang, I hated when my chakra acted haywire.

"A perfect image of Daichi, Kari, you can go back to your seat.

I slumped into my chair and banged my head sevrel times.

"I didn't know you would transform into Daichi... That was hilarious!" Krikudo Inuzuka howled, slapping his knee with laughter.

"I WASN'T trying to turn into prettyboy, I was trying to turn into Kiku..." I explained to Kiku's brother, who was a year younger than his sister.

"You should've gone with the flying pig then, huh?" Krikudo asked me. "It was my idea..." He snickered at his own joke.

'Hilarious" I bit out.

(Walking home)

"Hey, at least you passed" Kiku said with a smile.

"You passed?" Another girl, who was already genine, was standing on a tree branch.

"Yeah, we all did" Krikudo said. "Now all that's left is the shadow clone jutsu test" The girl got down from the branches. Her pink hair with silver streaks blew to one side.

"You even passed?" She eyed me.

"Of course I did!" I said with a smile.

"Kuzako owes me ten dollars" She sang proudly.

'You guys made a bet on me?" I looked at her.

"Of course we did!" Man, she was hopeless.

"Kura!" She was the older sibling of Kenichi and Kouji, the twins.

"There you are Kura..." Said a voice to our left. It was Kuzako Aburame.

"You owe me ten bucks bug boy!"

"Sis, can you keep it down?" Kouji and Kenichi walked over to us, Kiku hiding behind me.

Okay, I may have a crush on Kenichi, but it was nothing compared to Kiku's crush on him, she wanted to marry this dude.

"Yo're making too much noise" Kouji went up to his sister.

"Hey Kari" Kenichi said to me with a smile. "Hi Kiku" He looked at the girl hiding behind me. "Good luck tomorrow"

"thanks" Kiku and I said in unision. We both laughed at our unisionity. In truth, we were like sisters, raised together and helped each other. She was a little shy around strangers and people she liked, like Kenichi, and I was the loud outgoing one. And her brother was like my baby brother as well, he was more outgoing, but got himself into a lot of trouble.

"Let's get you two home" I said finally to them, putting a hand on each one of their shoulders. "Bye guys we'll see you tomorrow" I took my hand off Kiku's shoulder and waved at the group of four as we turned away.

I walked them to the house where they lived, a girl was playing in the front yard.

"Hi Isla" I said to the little girl.

"Auntie Kari!" The girl bounded to me. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"I can't tonight, sorry Is... Tell the grown-ups I said hi"

And off I went again, back to my apartment. That night I made the shadow clone jutsu handsigns, but something went wrong. Instead of making one or two, I made like twelve or thirteen. I started to panic, what was I doing wrong? Maybe I did the handsigns wrong... I looked at it fifteen times before I dispurse my first batch, and made another.

Except, it was more like twenty-five or twenty-six.

I dispursed them and started to pace.

"Shikamaru sensei is going TO KILL ME" I said to myself, biting my thumb nail.

I decided to shove my thoughts aside and eat, I went to Ichiraku's because they had the best ramen in the world. I ate five bowls of their specialty ramen before I went home.

* * *

*Daichi*

When I woke up the next morning, I did a shadow clone jutsu. I was able to make three at a time. I cooked breakfast and thought of Uzumaki's defeat. She was probably going to be late again. I imagined me getting my headband and she failing and crying in the corner, begging me to touch it.

As I walked into class though, there she was, in the back of the room, her head on the smooth surface. She was sleeping.

I snuck up on her, and when I reached her, I shook her, yelling earthquake. She shot straight up and when she noticed the ground wasn't shaking, and I was standing next to her, she growled.

"Uchiha!" She snapped at me.

"Did I scare you?" I said in a baby voice. She growled at me once more then, as soon as she saw them, went to her friends. I went to mine, Cheko and Kenya.

"It would be awesome if we were on the same team!" Kenya said happily.

"Yeah..." Cheko shoved more potato chips in his mouth.

"It would be super cool" I smiled, thinking of Kura, the cutest girl I had ever seen.

As sensei called us over to start doing our shadow clones, I saw Uzumaki get nervous. She was biting her thumb nail like she usually did when she got nervous, loose hair waved in front of her eyes. I didn't ask what was wrong, but she didn't look happy.

When it was my turn, Uzumaki bit her nail harder, the nerves getting the best of her.

I made my three shadow clones and got my headband, everything was going according to what I imagined.

Until Uzumaki made a run for it, this isn't what I had imagined, why was she running? Okay, was it that whole prank I pulled on her? No, it couldn't be...

"Can I go see if she's okay?" I asked sensei, I was really going to regret this later.

"Go ahead Daichi, if you can find her..." I turned and ran after her.

I found her crying on the academy's roof, sitting to her back towards the door, she was sitting on a bench.

"Did you get chicken?" I asked her.

"Not now Daichi" She told me.

"So you did get chicken..." She turned towards me.

"No I didn't Uchiha, I just got nervous, that's all" She was lying to me.

"You're a really bad liar..." I then looked at the headband in my hand, I tied it over my forehead and walked to her. "Too bad you won't be a ninja" I said. "I had beaten you" I was about to walk away when she stood up.

"No way am I letting you Uchiha, beat ME" She walked back to the class before me. "Sensei, is it too late for me to take my test?"

"Of course not" He smiled at her and grabbed his clipboard.

She hesitated a little but then did the handsigns. There was a puff of smoke before there were five Kari Uzumaki's.

"Woah! Who knew Uzumaki had that much talent in her?" Kenya commented.

"She did it!" Kiku and Krikudo high-fived each other.

Uzumaki dispursed her shadow clones and turned to me. She stuck out her tounge and got her headband.

"That little sneezeball" I laughed a little.

"Now..." Shikamaru sensei turned serious, he sat down on the desk behind him. "Tomorrow, all of you will be split in a group of three, you will meet in the bigger room, room 15 am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" We all said in unision.

"You are dismissed" He said. And we left.

* * *

What'cha guys think?

Right now it's a little weak, but as I get going, I'll make it better...


	2. Tiger and Wolf

Chapter 2

"Tiger and Wolf"

*Kari*

I layed on my bed in the quiet night, I was staring at the ceiling. I was trying to get some sleep, but it didn't want to come. Well, until three o'clock. I closed my eyes and had a weird dream.

_I was floating in an oblivion, I felt like something was keeping me up, but I didn't want to open my eyes. _

_"Wake up honey" I heard a gentle, woman voice say. I fluttered my eyes open and I felt someone grab my hand, pulling me up right. My hair was out of it's ponytail, which I usually did when I slept, the woman took some of it in her hand. _

_"Who are you?" I asked her, gently putting my hair away behind my shoulder. _

_"That isn't important right now Kari, you must listen to me..." She stroked my hair. _

_"How do you know me?" I asked her. _

_"I don't have much time, listen, soon, you will see that your true fate will awaken, but you must be careful, follow what Minako tells you..." She touched my cheek, making me wake up from this dream. _

Sitting there for a second, I looked at the clock, it read 6:13, I got up and went to take a shower.

"Who was that woman?" I asked myself as I rinsed my hair. "And who is Minako?"

I stepped out and got dressed, I put my headband on my left thigh, it didn't feel right putting it on my forehead. I then ate breakfast, brushed my hair and teeth, and put my hair in it's low ponytail. I walked to the academy.

It was shame that I had to waste my day indoors, I wanted to be outside. As I sat down in a seat in the back, a photographer was outside.

"We're taking our pictures today?" I asked Kiku.

"Yeah..."

I sighed and made my way to the camera. I sat down and readied myself. He counted to three, and flour spilled all over me. And that was my picture, no do-overs. I heard snickering and saw Uchiha with an empty bag of flour overhead.

"UCHIHA!" I ran towards the door to get to him.

Kiku and Krikudo tried to stop me from ripping the boy to shreds, But I jumped in front of him, close to his face.

We stared at each other, electricity crossing each other. But then I felt something push me.

And our lips touched, everyone looked in surprise.

"Hey, get off her!" Kouji tugged me away from Daichi's lips.

"How dare you kiss her?!" He growled at Daichi. I put my hand on his forearm.

"Kouji, you were the one that pushed her into him" His brother pointed out.

Kiku and Krikudo pulled me across the room.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I said wiping my mouth. "That was disgusting!" I slumped on the chair and started to think.

The problem was I didn't hate the kiss.

* * *

*Daichi*

Kenya and Cheko were yelling at me, it was clearly an accident that we kissed, but the truth was?

I didn't hate it.

As sensei walked in I hardly paid attention.

"Team 5 Kiku and Krikudo Inuzuka, and Kouji Kuna" I looked at the twins, they were high fiving each other.

"Team 6, Kenya Yamanaka, Cheko Akimichi and..." It was a name neither of us knew.

"Team 7" He scanned the room, then back at his list. "Kenichi Kuna... Kari Uzumaki... Daichi Uchiha" We were both on our feet.

"Sensei, you have to be kidding!" Kari blurted.

"For once I agree with her!" I yelled. She didn't feel sparks when we kissed.

Sensei sighed. "You'll have to deal with each other" He said.

* * *

*Kari*

As I walked around the village, I had my headband in my hands, smoothing the symbol with my thumb.

In my headband's reflecting thing, I saw something covered with cloth, something on a pedestal. I put my headband in my pocket, where my lucky kunai was. I felt something weird coming from it, a surge calling out to me.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you" I spun around, a woman with metal claws attatched to the top of her knuckles was looking at me. "That will only bring you greif, but now that you see me, I guess I'll have to kill you now"

She headed towards me.

And that's when she was pushed aside.

"Konohamaru!" I said happily as a dark haried 18 year-old ninja who faced the claw lady.

"Hey Kari" He smiled at me. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you yeah..." I looked around, I suddenly came to realize we were in the old Uchiha compound. When did I get here?

Konohamaru engaged in battle while I stared at the thing hidden by cloth. I was so mezmerized.

"Shadow Art, Shadow disintergration jutsu!" I looked at the fight, Konohamaru was being consumed by... I don't know what, but I heard bones crushing.

"Konohamaru!" I yelled.

This woman was evil.

"He had it coming, it's your turn now" She looked at me, black chakra was now surrounding her. I charged at her, my kunai out and ready.

Without touching me, she sent me flying, I hit the thing covered with the cloth, it came off, but I flew over it, slamming into the ground five feet away. I was in pain.

She smiled and walked to the statue, she put something on the pedestal She did a few handsigns as I got up.

"Spirit of the tiger guardian! I call upon you!" She said. "Give me your strength!" It glowed for a second, but then dimmed, I body slammed the woman, just like Konohamaru did. I had a second to look at the statue.

It was a tiger, sitting on the pedestal, it's front paws each standing on something. One, a crystal ball that was stone, and another a scrool, also stone. In it's mouth, it had a Chokuto, it said _Uchiha _on it, but it was stone.

I reached to touch the chokuto, and as soon as I did, It's eyes glowed, and so did the stripes, rainbow chakra was flowing from it.

"What?" I was consumed in a light, then, the same woman from my dreams was standing before me.

"Kari" She had the chokuto in her hand. "You have reawakened the power, the needed Spirit of the Tiger, the snake has reawakened, just when we thought we had destroyed it..."

"What are-" But I didn't get to finish, she put the headband in my hand.

_"A wolf meets a toad... A tiger meets a slug... But a snake meets another snake" _And I was facing a crumbling statue.

"NO!" The woman stood. Dark chakra was surrounding her.

I felt different, a power was coursing through me, not my own.

"Shadow Art: Shadow collapse jutsu!"

The ground underneath me shook, I threw the sword away and pulled out my headband. I tied it to my forehead.

I jumped from the ground and landed on a roof, I scanned my surroundings. Konohamaru.

I headed towards him, jumping on rooftops.

"Take this!" A black shadow claw was thrown my way.

"Rainbow Art" I said. "Rainbow punch jutsu!" I punched the woman in the face before she hit me with the claw.

She flew across into a building, I went to Konohamaru.

"Hey Kono, are you okay?" He wasn't breathing, his lifeless body was just... There...

"He's dead" She said.

_**No... He's not, the shadow chakra is stopping all vital signs, but he's still alive, you can heal him...** _

I did a few hand signs, and with one hand I was healing him, the other was holding his head up. Soon, black blood dripped from his mouth, no doubt his blood had mixed with the chakra. I then closed my eyes and listened, there was a faint pump. I heard it twice and then it quickened.

It was the chakra coming out of his blood, I felt it come out of him.

"You'll be fine" I whispered to him. "Now..." The woman was gone, she was a coward.

* * *

*Daichi*

I was training in the forest when I saw it, a statue of a wolf, a man was standing before it, he was summoning on a power force, but it wouldn't come.

"Fire style! fireball jutsu!" I had given my position away.

The man dodged my attack, he had a metal ball attatched to a chain, he spun it and threw it to me.

I thought I had dodged it, but when it wrapped around me through the dust my fireball caused, my heart sank.

I was pulled forward, pretty fast too, and my head contacted with a tree, my headband hardly protected it.

I slid from the tree trunk and was swung again, this time, I was slammed into the statue.

"Take that!" Moegi, she had attacked.

"Moegi!" I yelled, though it was painful.

"Daichi!" She yelled. "Just stay where you are at, you're too hurt to move!"

But her fate wasn't better.

The man had a sythe now and he swung it at her. She dodged the first attack, but the second one came and hit her in the leg.

He then muttered something and she collapsed.

"Now, where were we?" He asked me with a smirk.

I looked at the statue, the wolf standing on a crystal ball and scroll, a Yondaime kunai in it's mouth. It had the name _Uzumaki _on it. Kari's last name.

I felt compelled to touch it. And I did, a bright blue chakra with red streaks came out of it.I was forced back, something crawling underneath my skin.

* * *

*Narrator*

The enemy snarled, Daichi had gotten to the chakra before him. He charged the boy, unfazed.

But the boy was glowing blue and red, a wolf shape formed around the boy.

"Dang" He whispered. "It does exist still, the chakras of beginning." He whispered to himself as the boy charged.

"Wolf Art! Wolf needles jutsu!" The wolf's head opened and needles, real needles shot out, the enemy scowled.

"Shadow Art! Shadow sheild jutsu!"

A shadow sphere whirled around the enemy.

But it burst as two giant paws clasped onto it, smashing him into a burning chakra.

The enemy disappeared, with his life.

Daichi howled then looked at Moegi. She was hurt.

* * *

*Sakura*

I looked at the explosions, one in the Uchiha compound, the other in the forest near the village.

"Hokage-Sama, it's Uzumaki and Uchiha, they found the statues" I looked at Minako, their group leader.

"Did they now?" I looked at her. "And the weapons?"

"Gone"

"So, the power was released from the statues?" I asked.

"It seens so..."

* * *

*Narrator*

Daichi reached his uncontrol point, seeing his friend bruised and battered and having no vital signs.

The chakra expanded, swallowing Daichi into a cacoon now, making a full wolf shape. But it wasn't skin yet.

He crashed into the trees, destroying everything in his path.

"What?!" Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba (with Akamaru), and Hinata looked at the sight.

"What is this?" Tenten asked.

"Could it be..." Hinata started. "That the power was released?"

"Impossible" Tenten said. "The children would've released the power, and we all know that they had no children"

"Are you positive?" Shino said. "It could be possible"

But none of them wanted it to be true.

"Moegi!" Lee finally noticed the young woman laying on the ground, crumpled and lifeless.

Kiba and Lee checked to see if she was alright.

"No vital signs" Kiba concluded. "She's dead"

"No, she isn't" They looked up to see Kari Uzumaki looking down at them. "She's very much alive" She jumped from the treetops and landed next to Moegi. She sat on her knees.

"Rainbow Art: Rainbow heal jutsu" She did the same thing to Moegi that she did to Kononhamaru. It worked.

"She'll be out of it for awhile, but she'll be fine... No jutsu's for a week though" Kari told them. "Now, another friend needs my help" Everyone looked at Kari, this wasn't like her, she was too serious.

Kari ran after the beast that was now Daichi.

"UCHIHA!" She yelled.

The boy turned around, Kari noticed the sharigan eyes, she stopped.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

But he howled at her, sounding a giant sound wave towards her.

Kari put her hand up calmly, deflecting the howl and sending it back to him.

Daichi then jumped up and started to come down on her.

Kari dodged, she did a few handsigns. A tiger with a fox tail surrounded her, it was made of chakra.

"Rainbow Art: Tiger roar jutsu!" A roar that was a tiger's shot towards Daichi, hitting him and forcing him into a tree trunk. He started to calm, but it wasn't enough.

"Wolf Art: Twin wolf jutsu!" Two wolves shot out of the chakra, charging at Kari.

"Rainbow Art: Rainbow Tiger swallow jutsu!" A giant tiger head appeared before the two wolves, swallowing one of them.

"Now!" She summoned her weapon, the Yodaime kunai. It shot into her hand and it transformed, a double sided kunai, about three feet tall, it was easy for her to use it, she slashed through the second wolf.

A Chokuto was soaring right at her. She jumped over it, shoving her kunai into the tree trunk so she can land on it, the branch she was standing on, snapped.

"Stop this!" Kari growled at her teammate. Her feet landed on the blade lightly.

A paw went for her, the other, the chokuto. As she jumped off her kunai, she did a flip and grabbed it, pulling it out of the trunck, she sliced the chakra hand and started for the ground, but went back up to the trees.

Kari knew her chakra was running empty, so she did a finishing blow.

"Rainbow Art: Rainbow capture jutsu!" Where she stood, a trap formed and she moved as Daichi landed where she was, now he was captured in her trap.

He stayed there until he calmed.

"What happened?" Daichi asked, looking around.

Kari smiled, but felt suddenly weak as her chakra died.

* * *

*Daichi*

I was standing in a different place in the forest. I didn't know how I got here. But I glanced up, Uzumaki was swaying on a branch not too far away.

_Don't fall! _I hoped, as she fell forwards.

I jumped and caught her. She had passed out. I just stood there and stared at her. She was in a battle.

"Daichi!" Shikamaru Sensei and Hinata Sensei came over.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, looking at Kari.

"I don't know..." I confessed, I truly didn't.

"Here, give her to me" Shikamaru Sensei held out his arms.

"Okay" We gently shifted Kari from one pair of arms to the next.

* * *

*Kari*

I woke up in the Leaf village hospital, though no bandages were on me. I sighed as I slowly sat up.

"You finally awake?" I looked at my old sensei, he was sitting there, playing against Temari in checkers.

"Shikamaru Sensei?" I raised an eyebrow. "Temari?"

"Hey Kari..." She smiled.

"Shoot!" I got out of the bed, I looked at the nightstand. My lucky kunai rested next to another one, a yodaime kunai. I picked it up. "Sensei, is this yours?"

"No, it's yours, it has your last name on it..." I turned it over and sure enough...

"Thanks Sensei" I started to put them in my pocket when Temari stood.

"Wait Kari..." I looked at her, she tossed me two kunai holders. One would go on my leg and the other on my waist.

"Thanks" I attached them to their appropriate places, shoving my lucky kunai in the one in my leg one, and the yodaime kunai in the one on my waist. It had some shuriken in them and another type of kunai, which were great for wind chakra users. As I ran out of the hospital, I felt something and looked up, a portal thing appeared in the sky.

"What the heck is that?" And then, I was sucked into it.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
